But Blood is Thicker
by xxfiretigersxx
Summary: Gakushu Asano never met his mother. Gakuho Asano was forced to let his son grow up without him. Karma Akabane never knew his father wasn't really his father. After finding out that he is the son of the Board Chairman and Gakushu Asano's twin, Karma is sent to live with them, but can these three actually learn to act as a family and get along? *No pairings except slight Karma X O.C*
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first story that I am posting on this site. I really like the idea of Karma and Asano being brothers, so I've decided to do my own take on it. Criticism ( giving advice ) is welcome.

' ...' = thinking

"..." = speaking

If you want, you can check this story out on my Wattpad or Quotev accounts. ( Both these account names are the same as my one on this site .)

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or its characters. Assassination Classroom belongs to Yusei Matsui.

Third Person P.O.V

'What? There's no way this can be true.' Gakuho Asano went over the slip of paper again. He couldn't believe the words on the paper. It couldn't be true, there was no way it could be. Yet, it was. "All along, my son, was right under my nose. All this time, he's been a student at my school", Gakuho muttered, piecing bits of information together in his head.

His mind went through the events-seeing his children for the first time, waking up one day to find his wife and one of his sons missing, and the divorce.

His name, how could he of ever forgotten the name of his son? How had he not realized that his son was hiding in plain sight for the past two years?

"Well, DNA doesn't lie, I suppose. It reveals all, even the unexpected", the strawberry blonde sighed as he sat down in his chair. "I know what I have to do, I have to talk to him and this time, it will be as his father. Karma Akabane, I don't know how I never realized that it was you. I promise, that I will make up for not being there for you, son."

*****************************TImE SkIP... Brought to you by : Gakushu's worst nightmare

Karma's P.O.V

"As you can see, these two numbers add up to this number squared...blah...blah...blah." I did my best to drown out the voice of the stupid octopus through means of my earbuds. So far, it was working. I honestly don't see what the point of paying attention to this class when I already know all the material. I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

I almost fell out of my seat upon hearing a strange sci-fi noise. Coming back to my senses, I realized that it was my phone, alerting me of a new text. I opened it up, to see that it was from my father.

Dad: Karma, your mother and I are coming back from India tonight.

That made me smile. I had not seen either of my parents in months. Despite the fact that they traveled a lot, I knew that they loved me and that I loved them. Before I could reply to the text, a hand, or rather, I should say tentacle, popped up and filched the phone from my hands. I looked up to see the octopus right next to me, one of his other tentacles holding my earbuds. I glanced around the room. Just great, everyone was looking at me.

"Karma! No phones during class! You are supposed to be paying attention during lessons", Koro-Sensei ranted. I sighed. If I agree, maybe he'll leave me alone.

"Right, of course, Sensei."

The giant piece of sushi next to me sighed. "You may have this back at the end of the day, Karma. I hope that's alright with you."

"How lovely", I retorted, rolling my eyes. Koro-Sensei zipped back to his desk and started up his lesson on the Pythagorean Theorem again.

However, he was soon interrupted by a message that came over the intercom: "Akabane Karma, please come to the Principal's office."

Koro-Sensei looked at me, along with everyone else in the class. "Karma, what did you do this time?" The octopus inquired.

"Do you really have to assume that I've done something?" I retorted.

"YES!" Was the answer I received from everyone in the classroom. I rolled my eyes, again and stood up. I made my way out of the classroom and continued my long journey towards the main campus.

~~~~~~~~~TiME sKiP brought to you by: the cat that is meowing at me and standing on my back as I write this~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I had arrived at my destination, I was surprised to see that the Student Council President, Gakushoe Asano, was there as well. "Father, what have you called in this delinquent for?" The pompous brat asked.

I glared at my rival and was surprised when Asano Sr. started to chuckle. Apparently, Gakushu shared my confusion. "What is so funny, sir?"

The principal cleared his throat. "Nevermind, Gakushu, it's just that I wanted to introduce you to someone very important", Asano Sr. replied, smiling.

"Sir, how is Akabane important?" The brat sneered.

"Because one day, I'll be the Supreme Overlord of the Galaxy, and you'll be but my lowly servant", I retorted. To my surprise, yet again, the principal chuckled.

Before the brat could spit out a comeback, the principal continued to speak. "Not quite, you see, Gakushu, I wanted to introduce you to your elder twin brother, Karma Akabane."

"Excuse me? I don't know where your head is at right now, but I don't have a brother, definitely not a twin for that matter", I told him, confused at his statement.

"Oh really?" The principal smirked and handed a paper to his son and me. We could not believe what it was saying.

"You have got to be kidding me", I sighed in utter defeat.

"I'm sorry, son, but the tests don't lie." He was right. This was the truth. This man, standing before me, was my father and this pompous brat standing next to me was my twin brother. This also meant, that everything I thought I knew about my family was a lie.

A/N: So, was it good? Please tell me what you thought, thanks!

Anyway, I don't own Assassination Classroom or its characters ( Belongs to Yusei Matsui. )

Until next time!~


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In, Or Not

A/N: In the description I mentioned that there would be slight Karma/O.C. Well, my friend was bugging me to put her O.C in this story and I complied. The O.C will serve as a relevant part in a few chapters - unless I choose to change this later, but their relationship is not the main focus of this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom. Assassination Classroom belongs to Yusei Matsui.

*Gakushu's P.O.V*

It has officially been a month since that moronic delinquent was forced to come live in the same house as us. As you can tell, we aren't close - Can you really blame me? He's so annoying! - he doesn't bother to talk to father or I, he usually just stays in his room doing only God knows what. What's really annoying is that I'm I have to keep his butt out of trouble. Yet that jerk hasn't even thanked me for keeping him from getting suspended! I've tried to be nice and "brotherly"( On fathers orders. ) but he won't bother returning my kindness. So, I'm passed trying to get along.

I don't see how I'm related to someone like him, he's rude, arrogant, disobedient towards authority, sadistic, annoying, and violent!

"Umm, Gakushu, aren't you several of those things?" Author-Chan pointed out.

"Shut up! You're not supposed to break the fourth wall, Author-Chan!"

"Neither are you."

I sighed, father was making me tell my "brother" that he wanted to talk to both of us. This means that I actually have to talk to that demon. Ugh! I groaned, walking out of my room and making my way to the sadist's locked bedroom door. I pinched the bridge of my nose before knocking on his door. "Hey, idiot, father wants to talk to me...and you, for some reason", I called out, unenthusiastically.

Almost immediately after my announcement, the door opened up and revealed the arrogant prat, in all his nonexistent glory. "And why couldn't he of come up here himself to tell me that?" Bakarma inquired.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him that yourself, idiot", I retorted. That jerk only brought me more pain, when he had the audacity to smirk at my comment. Ugh! I hate him so much!

*Karma's P.O.V*

I glared at the leader of the Five prats. I walked passed him, folding my arms. I could already sense that my "brother" was rolling his eyes at me. Whatever. I don't care. Why should I? It's not like we ever cared about each other. Just because we're apparently twins, doesn't mean we are just gonna start acting all brotherly towards each other. Anyway, turns out my brainwashing control-freak of a father feels the need to address a matter of great importance to his sons. I don't know what he wants, but, I'm sure that whatever it is, I don't want any part in it.

( TimE SKiP- Lazy Author-Chan)

The Chairman had brought us into the living room to sit down, so he could address us both. "I have seen that both of you have worked very hard in school. So, as a reward, I figured we could go eat dinner as a family. How does that sound you two? Just us guys, hanging out." To be honest, the way he was speaking, was freaking me out. The Chairman of Kunugigaoka was known for the cold and superior air that always surrounded him, not for asking two teenagers out on a night of family bonding.

"Sorry father, I have to study. Besides, I'm not going to spend more time with _him_ than I have to", the snob beside me snorted in disgust.

"Too bad, you have to come, I'm making you", my "father" replied, which caused me to snicker. "You too, Karma", he spoke.

I looked up at him with a look that said 'Are you serious?' "Sorry, I have important things to do. I'm afraid I cannot join you two. You'll just have to have fun without me", I told him, feigning sadness, as I stood up from my seat and began to walk away, ignoring my "father's" shouts of "Karma!" I know it's rude to ignore the person who is currently housing you, but I've had plans already for weeks now. I can't just cancel them. Besides, I don't want do what must be the Chairman's messed up version of family bonding.

( Time SKiP brought to you by: Sushi? IDK, I can't think of anything else )

*Still Karma's P.O.V~~~*

I sighed as I looked down at the text message I had just received.

Crazy girl who happens to be my girlfriend: Karma, we're still on for our date tonight, right?

I quickly typed my reply : Duh, I already made the reservation

I turned the phone off and sighed. I hadn't told my girlfriend about the DNA tests or about Class E. After all, it's definitely better for her not to get involved in the craziness, that is currently my life.

No one knew about my girlfriend either. For now, I wanted to keep it that way. Again, I don't need a ten foot octopus bothering me about my love life. I also don't need my "brother" finding out either, because students weren't supposed to be in relationships - He'd probably still tattle, despite the fact that my girlfriend attends a different school.

I changed into casual wear and grabbed my wallet. I opened the door and stuffed the wallet in my pocket, before proceeding down the staircase. Unfortunately for me, the annoying jerk of a brother was waiting at the bottom. "Where are you going dressed like that?" He demanded.

"I'm afraid, that it doesn't concern you", I sneered back at him.

Gakushu rolled his eyes at me, "Well, I'm sure father would like to know of your whereabouts, my dear delinquent of a twin."

"Please, you're just jealous that I'm better looking that you are", I retorted, as I pushed past my "twin" and opened the door.

"You little-" The sounds of me slamming the door cut him off.

When I finally reached the diner, I caught a glimpse of my girlfriend's brown hair, through the window of the door. I went in and walked up to her. As I tapped her shoulder, she turned her head around. "Karma, finally, I was worried you had canceled on me", she said, before engulfing me into a hug.

" Please Evelynn, like I'd ever cancel on you", I replied, desperately trying to escape her grip. Thankfully, she released me.

"Karma, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" She inquired, as she waved her finger scornfully at my face.

"1,237", I answered. Yes, I have been keeping track. I laughed at her reaction and gently pinched her cheek, before taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant.

Third Person P.O.V~~~~~

Karma had started eating his food, when Liv suddenly spike up, "So, How has school been?" The question threw the redhead off guard.

"Educational", he replied, hoping that she would accept his usual use of sarcasm and chose not to ask him to elaborate more upon his answer.

Unfortunately, Liv happened to be a girl full of persistence. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Said brunette questioned.

"Nothing."

"Surely it must mean something."

Karma had to think fast. Luck was not on his side, after all, his girlfriend was as sharp as he was. Instead of answering, Karma quickly stuffed some of his dinner into his mouth. He proceeded to do the same whenever Liv tried to bring up the subject again. The blue eyed teen finally gave it a break, once Karma started to steal her food, in an attempt to avoid the topic of school.

( Time SKIP brought to you by: Queen Cat Phone )

Karma sighed in relief. He had successfully managed to conceal his secrets from his girlfriend. He had already walked her home, so, he figured that he was home free, so to say.

However, the redhead had miscalculated one variable. His brother. "And just where have you been?" Gakushu asked, upon the entering of Karma into the house.

"I didn't know you cared", the lazy redhead retorted.

"I don't. But I'm sure that father does."

Karma snorted, "He shouldn't get offended. After all, I already told him that I was busy tonight."

"That doesn't mean that you have the right to do whatever you want!" Gakushu shouted, losing his cool and poking a finger into his brother's chest.

"Both of you need to stop arguing!" Both boys turned around to see that their father had entered the room. At that point, they knew two things, that they were both in trouble and that they were nowhere near close to coming together as a family.

A/N: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters. Assassination Classroom belongs to Yusei Matsui. 2, please, tell me what you thought of the chapter. Criticism is acceptable, just please do not be harsh.

Well, until next time!~?


End file.
